Hitherto, there have been known party chat systems in which players can speak with each other as if characters existing within a virtual space make speech (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-301404). In such party chat systems, game providing servers and a plurality of clients are connected through an information communication network, whereby when text information is inputted to an input part (e.g., keyboard) of a certain client, that text information is also displayed on a display part of any other client.
As a conventional chat system, there is known, as shown in FIG. 6, such a chat system to display a balloon 101 on a head part of a character manipulated by player so that text information inputted by player is displayed within the balloon 101. Thus, player can discriminate what character is manipulated and what statement is inputted and transmitted.
Moreover, as another conventional chat system, there is shown a chat system in which there is provided a window 102 where conversation between players is displayed as a list within a display screen as shown in FIG. 7 so that text information inputted by player is displayed within the display screen. In such cases that a window 102 is displayed within the display screen, character name (or player name) and text information inputted with respect to that character are displayed within the window 102 in order to identify a player that player has inputted text information.